The Valentine's Day Dilemma
by Marie E. Brooke
Summary: Katie Bell hates Valentine's Day with a vengeance, something that her friends don't seem to get and interpret her hate as secret crush. Katie tries to prove them wrong - but will she end up proving them right in the process? / KBOW fluff (Katie Bell x Oliver Wood) Rated K plus for light cussing.


**A/N: This is my second time attempting first person; I hope I don't suck too much. It's in diary form, btw. This was written primarily for the Pirate Ship Battles using the prompts _dusk, cry, socks, poem _and _breeze__. _Anyways, I'm in a real hurry right now. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, my writing would be considerably less crappy. **

* * *

_February 13th, 7:45 a.m._

I've always hated Valentine's day. I'm always very puzzled when I see random fourth years giggling about the holiday and writing out cute little poems to send to their friends or crushes. What's the big deal, anyways? I mean, a whole day dedicated to love? As if. More like a whole day dedicated to pink - and snogging in broom cupboards. Ugh. Not the most pleasing sight when one is retrieving their broom for Quidditch practice at _six a.m. _because her captain said so.

Besides, it's not like I'm interested in romance or boyfriends and stuff (though I'm fairly sure that does not apply to most of the people in fourth year; my eyes are still in need of a serious washing). And I couldn't get a boyfriend, even if I wanted to, for two reasons. One: I doubt any boys like the tomboy (tomboy is the word I use to make me feel better, instead of using the more proper term; completely hideous). Two: My mum is a tiger. Literally, her animagus form is a tiger. And yes, she does have an animagus form. Pretty impressive, eh?

You know what I also hate? Quidditch practice. Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, it's just that our captain makes us wake up really early just to review tactics and give us a long boring pep talk that completely defeats the point of pep talks. I especially resent the times when we have to do laps in the cold winter air, and there's always this little white cloud in front of you (which is, I realized awhile back, my breath) as you zoom around the field.

And don't even remind me of when he makes us practice at dusk...

Gotta go. The smell of bacon and eggs is wafting into the changing room and I don't think I have the willpower to resist.

* * *

_February 13, 8:30 p.m_

I can't even form coherent sentences anymore. I think I need to play it cool and instead of blowing my top, simply start to abuse my quill.

A Conversation That Happened Not Too Long Ago (And One That Katie Bell Is Still Very Much Mad About)

_In the Common Room..._

Me: Urgh. I can't believe people are making such a big deal about Valentine's Day. It's not even the day of the holiday yet, and people are already decorating the common room! *gestures towards common room, which is now pink and sparkly*

Angelina: There are also cupids.

Alicia: And hearts.

Angelina: And soft, romantic music playing in the -

Me: I know, OK? Jeez. I just hate Valentine's Day, that's all.

Angelina: Why? There's nothing wrong with -

Me: Everything is wrong with it! All the corridors are filled with snogging couples, people are harassing people left and right to find out their crushes, there is pink _everywhere - _*pauses when noticing Alicia and Angelina exchanging knowing glances* What?

Angelina: *smirks* Well…*whispers to Alicia*

Alicia: *giggles* Hehe...Oh, yeah, you said that before…

Me: What the hell are you guys acting all secretive about?

Alicia: Well...we were talking about why exactly you hate Valentine's Day.

Angelina: And we were thinking that maybe you were - *giggles* - _jealous _that all these other couples look so happy and content -

Alicia: Not to mention loved.

Me: WHAT?! Why would I be jealous at that?

Angelina: See? I just knew I was right.

Me: YOU AREN'T -

Alicia: Ooh! Maybe she has a secret crush!

Angelina: *snaps fingers* That's perfect!

Me: WHAT THE _FU - _

Angelina: Now, now - you were doing so well on language before.

Alicia: Now...be a good little girl and do your potions.

Katie: *fumes* Just because I am a measly _one _year younger than you…AND WHAT WAS ALL THAT STUPID SHIT ABOUT CRUSHING?

Angelina: Oh for Merlin's sake, try to keep your socks on.

Alicia: And shoo! We need to discuss theories. *Angelina and Alicia exchange another evil look*

Katie: *lets out a war cry*

**_This section has been removed due to the author's (Me; Katie!) dislike of writing down profanity. However, she does have the mouth of a sailor. _**

* * *

_February 14th, 7:05 a.m_

Alicia and Angelina are ragging on me about my supposed secret crush. _Again. _

_(_My crush that _doesn't even exist_.)

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with the sneaky little slugs.

Seriously, though, it is getting uber-annoying.

For example, Angelina, Alicia and I were just lounging in the common room in front of the blazing fire, relaxing from a rather long Quidditch practice in the harsh winter breeze. (Again; why six o'clock in the morning, and all for laps around the field for a whole hour?! Outrageous, I say!) My hands, despite being covered by thick leather gloves, felt frozen, and when I finally got inside and took off the gloves, the tips of my fingertips were purple.

The common room was silent, save the low chatter of the remaining occupants, "So, have anything to say about your" - Angelina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively- "_secret crush?" _The two girls (read: demons) exploded into peals of laughter.

I glared at them, imagining two twin knives embedded into each of their stupid heads. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I said coolly - or _tried _to say coolly. It sounded more like a twist between a growl and a screech.

This, of course, only fed Alicia and Angelina's ridiculous theory. "Katie," said Alicia as Angelina tried to keep from giggling, "as fifth years who are in the process of taking our O.W.L and who are to decide what job career they would like to pursue in Hogwarts, may I rule out an actress for you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, guys, it isn't even a big deal - "

"So you admit you have a crush!" cried Angelina, pointing an accusing finger at me while Alicia howled with raucous laughter.

"First love! Ahh, it's so beautiful!" Alicia managed to croon before succumbing to laughter once more.

"I do _not!" _I protested, but the sneaky little gits were already discussing theories whilst giggling every ten seconds.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of shame and anger directed towards my two (unfortunately) best friends, Alicia glanced at the clock on the wall and yelped. "Breakfast has already started!" she said, bustling up the stairs leading up to the girls dormitories. Angelina, all multiple love theories forgotten, followed suit. I hurried after them, quickly grabbing my pre-assembled bookbag (you never knew when organization paid off) and dashing back down the stairs and out the portrait hole. My pace quickened - bacon was a definite motivating factor - and I was soon running near full-speed.

"Ka - er, Bell!"

I screeched to a halt. I could recognize that voice anywhere; Oliver Wood, our Quidditch Captain. _Oh no, not Quidditch again…_ My mind reeled in horror at the prospect of another impromptu Quidditch practice. Or worse, one of his long speeches that droned on for two hours at the very minimum.

"I have something for you!"

I blinked. Well, that was a pleasant surprise.

He quickly caught up to me, his warm breath fanning across my face as he panted heavily, hands on his knees. I swore I could smell a hint of peppermint cologne. _Not important, Katie..._ "I've been watching your flying, Bell," he said breathlessly, "and I think that you may need these." He handed me a red paper parcel - red, hm. That's a first - tied up with twine. "Chaser gloves. They're of the best brand. I thought that they might improve your flying. It'll do wonders for your grip." He beamed.

I was speechless. On one hand, it was a thoughtful gesture - and, dare I say it, a bit sweet of him too - on his part, and it _was _kind of nice that he was paying attention to my flying. On the other hand, it was also his job as Captain to monitor all of our flying, and the fact that he felt that my flying was in need of improving was more than a little insulting.

I wordlessly took the parcel, stuffing it into my bag. "Er...thanks, Oliver," I muttered, glancing nervously into his wide, chocolate eyes. (Chocolate eyes? Who was I kidding? Will bonk head against bedpost soon.) "I, uh, gotta get to breakfast." I mustered out a weak grin, walking away slowly. As soon as I rounded the corner, I broke into a run.

I entered the Great Hall, it seemed, right when everybody had already settled down. I scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for an available spot, and spotted Angelina and Alicia. Alicia waved at me, patting an empty spot beside her. Waving back, I started towards her and slid into the spot they had saved me.

"What took you so long?" demanded Angelina as soon as I got settled down. "Better eat quick, or else it'll all be gone," she joked.

"Got stopped by a ghost," I lied, reaching for a strip of bacon and some eggs.

"What's that parcel in your bag?" inquired Alicia, reaching for it.

"No - " I started, but Alicia had already pulled it out and tore it open. Angelina scooted over to her for a better view. Alicia shuffled through the tissue until she came up with a tag saying _to: Katie; From: Oliver _in black ink.

"OOOOH!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you think it was rushed and bad, because honestly, it kind of was. I'm very sorry for the horrible quality. ****Thank you for reading! Please review! (and have mercy ;)**

**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**

**[Pirate Ship Battles] KBOW; Theme - Gift Wrapped in Red; Prompts - dusk, socks, cry, socks, poem and breeze**

**[Game of Life Challenge] One LIFE token; Prompt - first love**

**[Valentine's Challenge] Level Two - Write about a couple that you enjoy but is _not _your OTP in a fluffy/romantic setting. The prompt "Valentine's Day" is optional**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] Inserting the heart - Write a fluff fanfic**

**[Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge]** **Nine of Hearts - Write about your OTP**

**[Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge] Eros - Write about Valentine's Day**

**[Lolita Challenge] BABY, THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT – Write about having someone set his eyes on you**

**[Secret Admirer Competition] Easy - Write about one person "admiring" another**

**[Challenge Ticketing Challenge] 6/3 **


End file.
